


[Podfic] Just a Little (Remix)

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Remix, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock and John aren't having sex, until suddenly they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just a Little (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislinCade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCade/gifts), [NoCaseOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoCaseOn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just a Little (Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853531) by [AislinCade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCade/pseuds/AislinCade). 



> Thanks to AislinCade for permission to record.
> 
> For NoCaseOn who is a super human being. ♡ CS

 

Length: 38:00  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2mk35xfs14dnqjs/Just+a+Little+%28Remix%29+by+AislinCade.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g7nxh7thtbsmw9k/Just+a+Little+%28Remix%29+by+AislinCade.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/just-a-little-remix-by-aislincade))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-little-remix))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Inside of You (Stripped)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UquMVNT9-oI) \- Hoobastank


End file.
